Behind the scenes Sesame Street photos
Behind the scenes photos of Sesame Street productions. ''Sesame Street'' 1960s-1970s Frank with Ernie, Jim with Bert.jpg|Frank Oz with Ernie and Jim Henson with Bert Original cast stoop.jpg|Season 1 cast spinneyandoscar.jpg|Orange Oscar and Caroll Spinney 99eda94c461ab70f4df3bce9064616f2.jpg|Daniel Seagren, Ernie, Henson, Bert, Oz SSBehindthescenesBorkenDtv.jpg|Daniel Seagren, Ernie, Henson, Bert, Oz Mysterious Nose Snatcher.jpg|Daniel Seagren, Ernie, Henson, Bert, Oz JimFrankErnieBert1969.jpg|Henson, Oz, Ernie, Bert Cooney-berternie.jpg|Seagren, Ernie, Henson, Joan Ganz Cooney, Bert, Oz Henson ernie 1969.jpg|Seagren, Ernie, Henson Ernie-&-Jim-Episode1-SesameStreet.jpg|Ernie, Henson, Rosie Richard hunt don music.jpg|Richard Hunt and Don Music Btscookie73.JPG|Cookie Monster, (unknown), The Genie, Henson Cookiefrankoctober1971.png|Cookie and Oz henson oz kermit cookie stools.jpg|Kermit the Frog, Henson, a child, Cookie, Oz kermit pink rubber ball.jpg|Kermit and Rubber Balls Ssbts.jpg|Loretta Long and Caroll Spinney Ssbts oscar.jpg|Caroll Spinney, Oscar the Grouch, and kids Henson Nelson Loretta Long Count.jpg|Henson, Nelson, Long, and The Count Frankcookiebts76.jpg|Cookie Monster and Frank Oz Ssbts henson.jpg|Henson, Kermit, and Jon Stone SSbtsoscarsusan.jpg|Loretta Long and Oscar LenaHorne-ABCs-BTS.jpg|Lena Horne, Alphabet Song, AMs Jim Henson and Lena Horne 1974.jpg|Lena Horne with Jim Henson and Kermit Jim Henson, Kermit, and Lena Horne.jpg|Henson, Lena Horne, Kermit Big Bird and Johnny Cash 1973.jpg|Johnny Cash with Kermit Love and Big Bird Ssbehinscenesjimlenahorne2.png|Henson, AMs Jimfranksswestern.JPG|Henson and Oz, Old West SSBTS-OldWest-Surprise.jpg|Jane Henson, Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Old West Guygrover.jpg|Henson, Oz, Guy Smiley, Grover Beat the Time Train BTS.jpg|Beat the Time, Henson Jerry Performing Two of His Characters.jpg|Beat the Time, Jerry Nelson, Frazzle SSmonstersimaginationbts.jpg|Jane Henson, monsters KIDSssbts.jpg|Ernie, Bert, beds SSbtsoscarstone.jpg|Stone, Spinney, Oscar, kids SSbtsoscargs.jpg|Roscoe Orman, Loretta Long, Oscar, Spinney FranBrillLittleBird.jpg|Little Bird, Spinney, Fran Brill, Kermit Love SSBTS--CountandKids.jpg|Count von Count, kids behind the scenes first and last sketch.jpg|First and Last (sketch) Greenwithjim.jpg|Kermit, Henson Bob0265.JPG|Bob McGrath and Jerry Nelson in Episode 0265 BRUNO Carroll.JPG|Bruno the Trashman, Spinney Sesame Street panoramic 1970s.jpg|Big Bird street set panorama Big bird snuffy cameras season 3.jpg|Big Bird and Snuffy, Season 3 SesameStreetStudio.jpg|Reeves/Teletape 81st Street Studio: Snooks O'Brien (foreground), Frank Biondo (Camera 1, left), Andy Zarakis (Camera 2, center), Jon Stone, and Buffy St. Marie (1979) SesameStreetStudio2.jpg|Reeves/Teletape 81st Street Studio: Frank Biondo, Emilio Delgado, and Sonia Manzano (1979) Spinney oscar performing.jpg|Spinney bird legs, Oscar SesameBTS76jerrycarroll.jpg|Episode 0881 SSKermitandJim1970s.jpg|Henson, Reporter Kermit BTSbigbirdwestern.jpg|Kermit Love, Big Bird head BehindthescenesKermitSSinLine.jpeg|News Flash line Bertanderniessing-alongbehindthescenes.jpg|Episode 0900 B&ESingAlong-BTS.JPG|Episode 0900 Jimhensonandguysmiley.jpg|Henson, Guy Smiley Henson ernie.jpg|Henson, Ernie Richardhuntandernie.jpg|Richard Hunt, Ernie OscarCarollSpinney1976.jpg|Oscar, Spinney, 1976 BigBirdMrHooperSSBTS.jpg|Big Bird, Mr. Hooper, lollipop Bigbird early.jpg|Big Bird Jerry Count full.jpg|Nelson, Count Bert and Don.jpg|Don Sahlin, Bert BTS-CookieHoopers.JPG|Cookie Monster SesameStreet-Muppets-Gordon&Susan-(1969).jpg|Gordon, Susan, AMs SesameStreet-Oscar&Bob.jpg|Oscar, Bob 70s fisheye lens street bb bob.jpg|Big Bird, Bob SesameStreet-JonStone-FrankOz&JimHenson.jpg|Stone, Oz, Bert Jane-Prairie.jpg|Jane Henson, Prairie Dawn Tumblr md4y7uc1v91rv4dzzo1 500.jpg|AM, hands Tumblr mc08o154pr1rv4dzzo1 500.jpg|Hooper, David, Telly Bts ss (1).jpg|Henson, Oz, AMs Bts ss (2).jpg|Bert, Henson Bts ss (3).jpg|Bert, Henson Bts ss (4).jpg|Henson, Kermit, kids Bts ss (5).jpg|Seagren, Henson, Oz, Bert, Ernie Bts ss (6).jpg|Professor Hastings, Kermit Bts ss (7).jpg|Grandmother Happy, Henson Bts ss (8).jpg|Ernie, Bert Bts ss (9).jpg|Grandmother Happy, Seagren, Henson, Oz Bts ss (10).jpg|Grandmother Happy, Seagren, Henson Bts ss (11).jpg|Seagren, Henson, Oz, Bert, Ernie Bts ss (12).jpg|Henson, Oz, AMs Bts ss (13).jpg|Kermit, Henson, ball Bts ss (14).jpg|Henson, Kermit, Ernie Bts ss (15).jpg|Henson, Oz, AMs Bts ss (16).jpg|Seagren, Henson, Oz, AMs Bts ss (17).jpg|Henson, Ernie, Bert 14709490 1460815947279370 3272821463882661888 n.jpg|Big Bird, wall JimHenson-Ernie-SS-BTS.jpg|Henson, Ernie JimHensonJaneNebelErnie.jpg|Jane, Jim, Ernie SesameStudio1970scropped.jpg|Ernie Bert apartment, wide BTS-ThisFrog.jpg|This Frog A6e6b816b1dd2168aab95b86588e085e.jpg|Kermit, Cookie, kid JimFatBlue.jpg|Henson, Fat Blue CarollMarty0266.JPG|Episode 0266 SesameStreet-StarWars-C-3PO&R2-D2-01.jpg|C-3PO and R2-D2 SesameStreet-StarWars-C-3PO&R2-D2-02.jpg|C-3PO and R2-D2 JerryHerryProfile.jpg|Nelson, Herry Monster tumblr oip6abBMQE1v230yto1 400.jpg|Oz, Nelson, AMs Tumblr_p80ucshpLN1v230yto1_1280.jpg|What's My Letter?, Jane, Prairie Dawn, Jim, Guy Smiley, John Lovelady Richard Hunt and Gladys.jpg|Richard Hunt, Gladys the Cow Frank_Oz_performing_Cookie_Monster_on_Monsterpiece_Theater.jpg|Oz, Alistair Cookie, Nelson Tumblr p3chxsLlUJ1v230yto1 640.jpg|A Postcard from Amy BTSKermitRound.jpg|Kermit, wall FrankOzandBert.jpg|Oz, Bert Kermit1969BTS.jpg|Kermit, wall RichardandJimKermitDonMusic.jpg|Hunt, Henson, Don Music, Kermit ErnieBertDoctorBTS.jpg|Henson, Dr. Ernie, Bert Jim-Chrisy.jpg|Henson, Little Chrissy, "Count it Higher" OzHensonKermit1970Filming.jpg|Henson, Oz, Kermit AlphabetChatHenson.jpg|Henson, Guy Smiley, Mr. Chatterly Kermit and Jim Henson on This Frog 6.jpg|Henson, This Frog Kermit and Jim Henson on This Frog 5.jpg|Henson, This Frog Kermit and Jim Henson on This Frog 4.jpg|Henson, This Frog Kermit and Jim Henson on This Frog 2.jpg|Henson, This Frog HensonKermitThisFrog.jpg|Henson, This Frog LoveladyErnie1977.jpg|John Lovelady performing Ernie's hands on Numéro un ConsiderYourselfGordonAMs.jpg|"Consider Yourself," Gordon, AMs Elmoside~2.jpg|Me Lost Me Cookie at the Disco 1980s We Are All Monsters behind the scenes.jpg|We Are All Monsters Frank&Grover.jpg| Henson-oz-performing.jpg| RichardHuntSS.jpg| Martyrobinsonpumpkinsingingdentist.jpg|"Say Toothpaste, Somebody!" JimMartyDaviddentists.jpg|"Say Toothpaste, Somebody!" Jim and Reporter Kermit.jpg| Handler-218.jpg| HDDJBehindtheScenes.jpg| Henson bip bippadotta.jpg| SesameStreetNewsFlashBTS.jpg| 15 ny mets 01 sized.jpg| 15 darling ron 02 sized.jpg| Richard Grover.jpg|Richard Hunt puppeteering Grover for "Excerise" BtsSong.exercise.jpg| SesameStreetBTC1.jpg| SesameStreetBTC2.jpg| Marty and Vincent Twice.png| Caroll-spinney-snuffy.jpg|Spinney and Snuffy Martyand Frank.png|Martin P. Robinson and Frank Oz on the set of "Handful of Crumbs" Big bird snuffy cameras.jpg|Big Bird and Snuffy Kevin_Clash_on_Heart_of_a_Frog.jpg|Kevin Clash on the set of "Heart of a Frog" performing Kermit's doctor. Sesame_street_behind_the_scenes_starship_surprise.jpg| heyfoodbts.jpg| Did Somebody Say Air.jpg|Jim Henson, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, and Martin P. Robinson on the set of "Air" Tumblr p93rnduZsy1v230yto1 1280.jpg| Jerry and Richard on Haircuts.jpg| GrovertheSingingandDancingWaiterBTS.jpg|Jerry Nelson and Frank Oz performing the Singing and Dancing Waiter sketch with Mr. Johnson and Grover. HensonErnieHonkerDuckie DingerJamboree.jpg|Jim Henson and Ed Christie performing Ernie during filming of "The Honker-Duckie-Dinger Jamboree" FamilyFoodBTS.jpg| 1990s BTS-2965.jpg|Episode 2965 3098-BTS.jpg|Episode 3098 3129-BTS.jpg|Episode 3129 JerryFranBiffRoxie.jpg|Episode 3136 SS3251-BTS.jpg|Episode 3251 SS-90sBTS.jpg|Episode 3452 BTS-3717.jpg|Episode 3717 SesameStreet web 01.jpg| BehindTheScenes-SesameStreet.jpg| Frank-Grover-SS-BTS.jpg| SesameSingintheRain.jpg| Caroll BB Feet.jpg| SesameStreet-SuperGrover-BehindTheScenes.jpg| BTS-SesameConga.jpg|"Conga" FurryHappy-BTS.jpg|"Furry Happy Monsters" 14693945 1813098188913767 1590809367647617024 n.jpg|"Cloud Nine" Frank-and-Cookie-Monster.jpg| Penguin Dance BTS.jpg| Steve and Frank on Ernie and Bert.jpg|Frank Oz performing Bert with Steve Whitmire performing Ernie We All Sing Together BTS 1.jpg|Behind the scenes footage of "We All Sing Together" with Jerry Nelson puppeteering The Count We All Sing Together BTS 2.jpg| We_All_Sing_Together_BTS_3.jpg|Pam Arciero on filming of "We All Sing Together." We_All_Sing_Together_BTS_4.jpg|Kevin Clash performing Elmo during filming of "We All Sing Together" 2000s 3926-BTS01.jpg|Episode 3926 3926-BTS02.jpg|Episode 3926 SS-Ernie-Bert-Telly-BTS.jpg|Episode 3954 News kermit.jpg|Episode 3976 BTS-4086.jpg|Episode 4086 MartyandAM.png|Episode 4115 N73554453249 1734793 6912080.jpg|Episode 4146 40book-07.jpg|Episode 4151 N73554453249 1734796 6533964.jpg|Episode 4155 SS40 Duck Fallon.jpeg|Episode 4190 IMG 1332.jpg|"Elmo's Ducks" IMG 1321.jpg|"Elmo's Ducks" SESAMEPreschoolMusical.jpg|"Pre-School Musical" N1644546562 124279 7133.jpg|"Outdoors" BTS-MealOrNoMeal.jpg| Jerry Nelson Mr Johnson.jpg| sesame 2003.jpg|Frank Oz and Steve Whitmire with Andreas Förster, 2003 Frank matt 2009.jpg| Sesame 39th Season, February 2008 the count.jpg| MartyRobinsonWorkshop.jpg| matt carmen leslie peter linz jan henson jerry.jpg|Matt Vogel, Leslie Carrara, Peter Linz, Carmen Osbahr; Nascar spoof, 2006 n1045244856 239476 9203.jpg|Sesame Street Muppet Performers, 2009 Puppeteersseason40.png| n1045244856 339389 8383.jpg|Matt Vogel and the Count, 2009 Elmo'sWorld-Conga-BTS.jpeg| StephanieWorm.jpg| Vogel-Jacobson-AM's on SS-BTS.jpeg| Spinney-Vogel-SS-BTS.jpeg| FrankOzGrover2006.jpg| Tony Geiss, Lou Berger, Carol-Lynn Parente.jpg| Paulrudd-sesame.jpg| Group sesame.jpg| Clash-carrara.jpg| 4. Sesame H.jpeg| PaulMcGinnisStar-250x300.jpg| Outrageous Makeover BTS.jpg|Frank Oz and Jerry Nelson performing Grover and Mr. Johnson on Outrageous Makeover: Home Addition n680444331 1581088 2546516.jpg|Vogel and Nelson coordinating for The Count, 2006 n680444331 1581068 6823194.jpg|Matt Vogel and Martin P. Robinson, 2008 2010s frank jerry leslie 2011.jpg|Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Leslie Carrara, and Paul Rudolph, 2011 184906 1786650579011 1021934871 32066264 3815836 n.jpg|Episode 4263 ss 2011.jpg| 190466 1786650419007 1021934871 32066263 1725168 n.jpg|Jerry Nelson, 2011 jerry daved 08.jpg|Nelson and David Rudman, 2009 IMG_0292.JPG|Matt Vogel with Mr. Johnson. RIMG0091.jpg| Spinney-BigBirdfeet-reading.jpg| 2010+AFTRA+AMEE+Awards+Show+C3xg LpS6Uol.jpg| 4305-BTS.jpg|Episode 4305 EricJacobson&HerryMonster.jpg|Episode 4424 ETM-BTS.png|Elmo the Musical: Mountain Climber 4425-BTS.png|Episode 4425 46Ep-BTS.jpg|Episode 4605 Matt Vogel Sesame director.jpg| SpanishMe-BTS.jpg|"Spanish Me, English Me" EW2017-BTS.png|Elmo's World: Bees SesameStreet-BehindTheScenes-Cookie-MattVogel-DavidRudman.jpg| SesameStreet-BehindTheScenes-ElmoClown.jpg| SesameStreet-BehindTheScenes-ElmoCircus.jpg| SS-47 (9).jpg| Dinosaurss46.btspng.png| Season46behindthescenes.png| Annie Evans and Snuffy.png| Season 41 - a.jpg| Season 41 - b.jpg| Sesame streetx-large.jpg| SesameStreet-SuperGrover2.0.jpg| Tau-Bennett.png| KevinJoeyElmoMurray.jpg| Matt Vogel performing The Count.png| Eric Jacobson Super Grover Green Screen.png| Matt Vogel performing worm green screen.png| Tumblr m2qz7jjDo11r00gvko1 500.jpg| SS-Episode4178-BTS.jpg|Episode 4178 4510-BTS.jpg|Episode 4510 BTS-Estimation.jpg| SSWired01.jpg|Episode 4810 SSWired02.jpg| SSWired04.jpg| SSWired05.jpg| SSWired06.jpg|Episode 4813 SSWired07.jpg| SSWired08.jpg|Episode 4813 SSWired09.jpg|Episode 4810 SSWired10.jpg| SSWired12.jpg|Episode 4818 SSWired13.jpg| SSWired14.jpg| SSWired15.jpg|Episode 4806 SSWired16.jpg|Episode 4806 SSWired17.jpg|Episode 4806 SSWired18.jpg| SSWired19.jpg| SSWired20.jpg|Episode 4811 SSWired21.jpg| SSWired22.jpg| BTS-VogelBluescreen.jpg| 4814-BTS.jpg|Episode 4814 BTS-RyanElmoOnSet.png| International Sesame Street Baghch behind the scenes1.jpg|''Baghch-e-Simsim'' Baghch behind the scenes2.jpg| Baghch behind the scenes3.jpg| KevinClashGriotteBehindtheScenes.jpg|''5, Rue Sesame'' Sesamstrasse753.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Sesamstrasse755.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Sesamstrasse757.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Sesamstrasse759.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Sesamstrasse763.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Sesamstrasse765.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Sesamstrasse771.jpg|Behind the scenes of Ernie & Bert Märchensongs Hashim Haider Sesame Street India Galli Galli Sim Sim.jpg|Hashim Haider playing Akshar Kumar DSC 0164.jpg| Sesamgade1.jpg|''Sesamgade'' set Sesamgade2.JPG|''Sesamgade'' set Sesamgade3.JPG|''Sesamgade'' set Sesamgade4.jpg|''Sesamgade'' set Sesamgade5.JPG|''Sesamgade'' set Sesamgade6.jpg|Elmo and Thomas Roos on the old roller coaster in Tivoli, Copenhagen Svein Egil Sesam Stasjon 1994 alle 2 2.jpg|''Sesam Stasjon'' Sisimpur-bts.jpg|''Sisimpur'' TakalaniSesameBTS.jpg|''Takalani Sesame'' Kentamatsumoto.jpg| March25-2007-JakartaPost.jpg| Furchester BTS.jpg| Ggssgroverbts.jpg| Other Sesamechristmasbehindthescenes.jpeg|''Peter Alexander präsentiert Spezialitäten'' Barkley Behinf the Scenes.jpg|''Big Bird in China'' Snuffy bts.jpg|''Follow That Bird'' Oscar-kermitlove.png|''Follow That Bird'' Walkingtherddddd.jpg|''Big Bird in Japan'' BTS-MattSephCinder.jpg|''CinderElmo'' BTS-Beginnings.jpg|''Sesame Beginnings'' AnnualSesameWorkshopBenefitGala-2013.jpg|2013 Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala SesameStreetMormonTabernacleChristmasConcert-BehindTheScenes-(2014).png|''Christmas with the Mormon Tabernacle Choir'' PerformingDaniJPG.jpg|''A is for Asthma'' Gabeandbert large.jpg| Fran brill vegetables.jpg|''The Get Healthy Now Show'' Stevewhitmireandernie.jpg|''Count on Sports'' 8c5d7b7c-855a-4eee-9f7f-d70d9a24e22e.jpeg|Daytime Emmy Awards (2009) Zoe with her performer.jpeg|Daytime Emmy Awards (2009) SesameStreet-TheSuperFoods-BehindTheScenes-(2010).jpg|''Food for Thought'' Vogel-Count-Perform.jpg| Grover live hand.jpg|''Count on Elmo'' SSWired11.jpg|''The Magical Wand Chase'' SSWired03.jpg|''The Magical Wand Chase'' __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Behind the Scenes Category:Galleries